The Clockwork Effect
by ElealehBlue
Summary: While studying, Danny runs across a term for something that leads him to an even bigger something :) One-shot, pree-PP, kinda stupid, K(plus) to be safe, may become a two-shot if I get any more inspiration for this. Hope you enjoy! :)


**The Clockwork Effect**

* * *

 **AN: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _The Berenstain Bears_. Please, don't sue me. I'm just a geek with too much imagination on her hands :)**

* * *

Danny Fenton sat on his bed, reading aloud to himself, studying for the test he had in five short hours. "Blah, blah, blah... due to the Mandela Effect," Danny muttered, then paused, trying to remember where he'd heard the term before. Giving up on his memory and heaving a sigh of resignation, he got up and went over to his computer, opening the search engine and pulling up the first page he could find on the subject.

 _Often attributed to the possible existence of alternate timelines and dimensions, the Mandela Effect is the name used to refer to incidents of mass false-memory of a particular subject. One famous example of the Mandela Effect is the children's series, The Berenstain Bears._

"Wait, is that spelled right?" Danny wondered aloud, before he continued reading.

 _Many people will argue, vehemently, that, at least, at some point, the series was called 'The Berenstein Bears'._

"Yeah, that's more like it. The first one looks like a typo."

 _ _But, the name has always been 'Berenstain'.__

"What? No, that can't be right..."

Just then, Danny's older sister, Jazz, peeked in. "Hey, Danny. Whatcha doin'?"

"Jazz!" He shouted, somewhat frantically. "You remeber those books we used to get from the library, when we were little? The ones about the family of bears, that taught about morals, and virtues, and stuff?"

"You mean, the ones with Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear?"

"Yes! That one! Was there, or was there not an 'A', in the bears' last name. Was it 'Beren _stein_ ' or 'Beren _stain_ '?"

"Berenstein."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Why?"

"Are you _positive_?" He emphasized, grabbing his sister's shoulders.

" _Pretty positive. Why?_"

"Hah! Take that, internet!" The boy shouted, pointing a taunting finger at his computer.

"...You wanna fill me in on this argument you're having with the world-wide web?"

"Read this!" He said, pulling her over to the desk and jabbing a finger at the screen. She read it over, her expression growing more confused by the second. Her brother bounced in place, behind her, impatiently.

"That can't be right," She muttered, Danny grinned smugly while nodding in agreement. As far as he was concerned, whoever had posted this was either playing a trick, or _they_ were the ones suffering from this 'Mandela Effect' thing. "Wait."

"What?" He asked, his grin dropping, a note of fear in his voice. He didn't like his sister's tone.

"What's this top part about?" She pointed to the first sentence, and he read it over, again.

 _Often attributed to the possible existence of alternate timelines and dimensions..._

Danny moaned, as his head met the computer desk. "Danny?" Jazz asked. Before she could say anything else, though, her brother shot back up.

"CLOCKWORK!" He shouted, angrily.

"Daniel," A deep, slightly-echoing voice said. The siblings turned around to find a blue ghost in a purple cloak floating behind them. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but the old ghost held up a hand. "Yes, the series was originally called _The Berenstein Bears_. Yes, I was the one who changed it. No, I will not change it back. No, it had nothing to do with the authors, themselves. I altered a timeline involving one of their ancestors, back when most people couldn't read. The nurse's spelling and penmanship weren't the greatest, and the name on his birth certificate came out differently, this time. Some people are slightly more sensitive to changes in the timeline than others."

The children took a moment to absorb the information. Jazz raised a finger, but Clockwork, being Clockwork, knew the answer, before she could ask. "No, I cannot tell you which one is correct. You humans will simply have to keep arguing about this. Yes, I am the cause of nearly _all_ of the Mandela Effect situations," He finished, adding the last part on, seeing the question in Danny's eyes. "Also, hold this," He handed Danny a small sheet of paper and a metal orb with a blinking, green light on top. Then, the old ghost disappeared, and time resumed, as though it had never stopped.

"GHOST!" The two teens jumped, again, as they heard their father scream and begin bounding up the stairs. Less than a second later, he skidded into the room, leveling an ecto-gun at the orb in his son's hand. Then, he blinked in realization. "DANNY-BOY! HOW'D YOU GET HOLD OF THE _FENTON ECTO-SIGNATURE FALSIFIER_? IT DISAPPEARED FROM THE LAB THREE DAYS AGO." He said, looking down at his youngest child, confused. It was a few moments before either sibling could speak.

"...Dad?" Jazz said, slowly.

"YES, JAZZERINCESS?"

She knew she really shouldn't ask. With her parents, it was incredibly possible she didn't want to know the answer. But, as was too often the case, she just had to. "Why are you wearing a fake mustache?"

"...FAKE? I'VE HAD THIS BABY SINCE BEFORE EITHER OF YOU WERE BORN," He replied, stroking the face-caterpillar, fondly. Then, the big man snatched the strange, blinking orb out of his son's hands and bounced back down the stairs, cheerily.

The kids stood there, staring, for a few more moments. Then, Danny finally looked down at the sheet of paper. Turning it over, he read,

* * *

 _Daniel,_

 _I hope you won't find this too difficult to adjust yourself to. You'll need to get used to this type of thing, since ghosts are even more sensitive to ripples in the timestream than humans. I assure you, though, that the moment I changed which caused this was terribly important._

 _\- Yours truly, The Master Of Time_

 _P.S. That's right, I'm a jerk._

* * *

Danny stood there, staring at the short message, as his sister read over his shoulder. 'More sensitive', huh? Something told him this was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

A green flame flares up around his hand, starling his sister and destroying the page before anyone could see it who shouldn't. He let the ashes crumble to the floor, to be cleaned up later, as he slumped out of the room for a mid-study-session snack.

"Stupid time-ghost."

* * *

 **AN: Hey, everybody! :)**

 **Just a little one-shot I came up with, after seeing a video about the Mandela Effect. That last part is a kind of reversal of when my Dad got burned, and the doctors had to shave off his mustache. Pretty sure he'd had it since, like, the 80's. So, definitely before me or my brother were born. It not being there just wasn't right :)**

 **Anywho,  
God bless, and I hope you enjoyed! :)  
\- Ellie**


End file.
